Faktor X
by carnadeite
Summary: Tanpa disadari, senyumannya membawa perubahan/My first FanFic with CrackPair!/It's dedicated For ES21 Awards: Metamorphose/RnR?


**Eyeshield 21** is belong to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **JuuMamo/Slight** **HiruMamo/R**omance-**f**riendship **genre**/It's appropiate for **t**eenager/use **3****rd**** POV****/abal/**absolutely **OOC/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**.**

**.**

**Carnadeite Present,**

_**An**__**Eyeshield 21 Oneshot FanFic that dedicated**_

_**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**Indonesian Awards:**_

_**Metamorphose**_

**.**

"**Faktor X**"

[_Tanpa disadari, senyumannya membawa perubahan_]

**.**

_Don't like? Don't read, 'key?_

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala. Langit yang cerah kini terhampar jelas di hadapannya. Dari ketinggian, lelaki itu bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang berjejer di sekitar area universitasnya. Pohon yang berdaun hijau-kecoklatan itu tak disangka bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Tak ada kerjaan, lelaki yang mempunyai luka di pipinya itu mengamati pohon-pohon yang meliuk-liuk karena diterpa angin itu. Beberapa daun kini mulai berguguran, meninggalkan pohon yang selama ini mereka jadikan tempat hidup. Melayang. Meliuk. Berputar. Jatuh mencium tanah. Daun-daun itu mulai berserakan di tanah. Dia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tengah ia pikirkan. Musim gugur kali ini terasa sangat beda dalam hidupnya.<p>

Ah, tentu saja musim gugur kali ini berbeda karena ketidakhadiran dua sosok idiot di sampingnya. Mereka, kedua teman baiknya itu kini berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. Ia menghirup nafas pelan-pelan, membiakan udara dingin musim gugur memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tak pernah bersua karena sibuknya awal semester. Pada awalnya, lelaki itu merasa ada yang janggal saat dia melangkahkan kakinya dan merasakan tidak ada 2 pasang kaki yang berjalan mengikutinya. Tidak ada lagi acara meneruskan kalimat-kalimat berantai konyol itu. Tidak ada gelak tawa yang biasanya memekakkan telinganya. Tidak ada idiot-idiot bodoh yang mengajaknya _nangkring _di depan supermarket sambil memakan sesuatu. Semua sudah berlalu. Yang ada kini hanyalah seorang lelaki berambut putih, Juumonji Kazuki yang tengah memandang hamparan langit dari atap bangunan universitasnya—tanpa hadirnya dua orang di sampingnya. Semuanya terasa baru baginya.

"Juumonji-_kun_!" panggil sebuah suara. Yang dipanggil hanya menengok ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang berdiri di sana. Anezaki Mamori yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan Hiruma Youichi yang dengan santai mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Berniat untuk bolos latihan dan membiarkan daging sialanmu dikunyah Cerberus, eh?" tanya _Quarterback _setan itu. Seperti biasa, walaupun ada malaikat di sampingnya, ia tak pernah tobat (?) dari tabiat buruknya. Sesaat Juumonji hanya terdiam, membiarkan pertanyaan Hiruma menggantung di hamparan langit berwarna biru itu. Ditatapnya kedua seniornya itu satu persatu. Kembali membiarkan waktu berlalu. Saat Juumonji menatap gadis pemilik bola mata _sapphire _itu, dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sudah terlihat bosan menunggu.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, latihan kali ini tetap seperti biasanya, ya?" tanyanya saat melihat tumpukan mayat di ruangan klub. Juumonji baru saja selesai menikmati porsi latihan sore pertamanya dan sudah banyak anggota klub yang membutuhkan nyawa baru. Ya, Hiruma memang tidak berubah. Latihan yang ia berikan memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Taka dan Yamato yang merupakan _ace_ di Teikoku Alexanders saja sampai dibuat kelelahan. Tapi tentu saja mereka tetap menjaga _image_ mereka. Dalam hati Juumonji bersyukur karena ia sudah terbiasa menerima latihan gila semacam itu. Jadi ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Keringat, perban, manisan lemon, botol air mineral dan suara tembakan senjata kembali memenuhi ruangan klub. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis. Pemandangan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan di ruangan klub DDB. Yang membedakannya hanya besar-kecilnya ruangan, jumlah anggota dan wajah-wajahnya saja.

"Menikmati latihan neraka dari Hiruma?" merasa bosan, Juumonji bertanya pada Banba yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merinding. _Well, _tentu saja karena itu bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Juumonji mendengus, kemudian mengambil handuk dari pangkuannya. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan kasar. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari Banba memang kuat, berbeda dengannya yang masih sangat lemah. Banba bermain _amefuto _dengan semangat membara sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk mengusir 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi menjerat benaknya. Lagipula Banba berkulit gosong sementara dirinya putih. Juumonji langsung menahan tawanya. Haha, yang terakhir itu hanya bercanda. Namun, dalam sesaat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Dia kembali terdiam. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia menahan tawa. Ah tentu saja karena di saat seperti itu biasanya dia langsung bisa menceritakan candaan pada Kuroki atau Togano, lalu tertawa bersama. Tapi saat ia melihat ke sekitar, mereka tidak ada di sini. Dan wajah Juumonji menjadi muram di antara anggota Saikyoudai Wizard yang tengah menahan rasa lelah.

"Istirahat sudah selesai, Teri-teri Sialan! Cepat pulang sana! YA-HAA!" teriakan Hiruma sukses membuat lamunan Juumonji menguap. Tanpa perlu menunggu ancaman dari Hiruma, Juumonji dan anggota Saikyoudai Wizard lainnya langsung membereskan pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ruangan klub menjadi hening. Lampu dimatikan. Ah, tentu saja karena tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Anggota-anggota Saikyoudai Wizard kini sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya masing-masing dengan otot yang terasa ditarik-tarik. Sementara itu, para pemain inti Saikyoudai berjalan bersama menuju stasiun. Taka-Yamato berada di barisan paling depan. Ikkyu-Banba-Akaba di tengah, Mamori-Juumonji berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Bagaimana dengan Agon dan Hiruma? Lelaki yang memiliki bakat-yang-datang-dalam-seratus-tahun-sekali itu sudah dijemput oleh salah satu 'kenalannya'. Lalu Hiruma? Lelaki bertampang seperti setan itu hanya berjalan di belakang Mamori sambil menenteng senjata kesayangannya. Jalanan itu mereka belah dengan hening. Hampir tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara langkah kaki dan letusan permen karet.

"Err ... Juumonji-_kun, _bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau mengambil jurusan hukum," sahut Mamori yang berada cukup jauh dari Juumonji. Gadis yang jabatannya sebagai manajer itu tersenyum sambil menunggu jawaban dari Juumonji. Ikkyu yang sedari tadi mencari kesempatan untuk melirik Mamori langsung saja meleleh saat mendapati gadis pujaannya itu tersenyum. Sementara yang lainnya hanya melirik sebentar dan langsung kembali ke menatap jalanan di hadapan mereka. Juumonji sendiri yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil memandangi jalanan.

"Ya begitulah, baik-baik saja," jawab Juumonji seadanya. Saat ia melihat senyuman Mamori, ia bisa merasakan beban yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya itu menguap entah kemana. Lihatlah, seluruh keindahan semesta terukir di wajah seniornya itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan apapun? Sedetik kemudian Juumonji merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kalimat aneh itu terbentuk saja di otaknya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kuroki dan Togano kalau mereka mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Juumonji menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang tak berhiaskan satu cahaya pun. _Kalau mereka tahu._

"Kau tampak murung," celetuk Mamori. Gadis itu memang murni menyuarakan pikirannya, namun yang dikatakannya memang nyata. Wajah Juumonji yang biasanya terlihat segar kini malah tampak muram, seperti ada sesuatu yang direnggut dari dirinya. Juumonji sendiri terlihat kaget mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Mamori. _Benarkah? _Juumonji bertanya dari lewat matanya. Mamori mengangguk. Taka yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku sambil berjalan (?) langsung saja membalikkan badannya, menatap Juumonji dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang galau saat latihan," sahut Taka—masih dengan wajah _stoic _dan buku dalam genggamannya. Lelaki berambut panjang itu kemudian kembali melangkah. Juumonji dan yang lainnya langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat saatmendengar Taka berbicara begitu. _Berarti selama latihan neraka tadi dia juga memperhatikan kawan-kawannya?Orang yang bisa membagi konsentrasi seperti dia itu memang menakutkan!_

"Fuuh, Taka benar, ritmemu itu terus sumbang sepanjang hari," tambah Akaba. Yang lainnya hanya bertanya dalam hati tentang metafora yang digunakan Akaba.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ikkyu dengan nada bersimpati. Namun, pandangannya mengarah kepada Sang Malaikat Saikyoudai.

"_Baka, _tak bisakah otak sialan kalian mengerti kalau besok pertandingan pertamanya di Universitas?" Hiruma yang sedari tadi diam langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat anggota lainnya berpikir.

"Memang besok ada pertandingan?" tanya seluruh anggota Saikyoudai dengan tampang histeris—kecuali Taka, Akaba dan Yamato yang hanya mendelik. _Well, _mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau iblis yang satu itu memang penuh kejutan. Bahkan Juumonji dan Mamori yang tahu kalau Hiruma penuh kejutan saja tetap tidak pernah bermimpi kalau ia akan melakukan hal gila di awal semester. Hiruma menyeringai lebar—mengeluarkan seringai setannya yang terkenal.

"YA-HAA! Tentu saja! Aku sudah meminta klub Shuuei Doctor Fishes datang untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan," sahut Hiruma datar—padahal dalam hati ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi anak buahnya itu. "Ah, aku salah ... aku sudah mengancam mereka untuk datang," koreksi Hiruma sambil tersenyum ala setan, membuat semuanya _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

Setelah 'keributan' itu mereda, perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun itu kembali hening. Juumonji semakin merasakan bebannya bertambah saat mengetahui kalau pertandingan pertamanya itu akan diadakan besok. Besok! Sementara itu, dia masih belum bisa lepas dari bebannya.

"Hei, Juumonji-_san, _kalau begitu besok juga pertandingan pertamaku. Kenapa kau begitu cemas?" tanya Ikkyu, membuat Juumonji tertegun. Ia tahu, yang dikatakan Ikkyu benar, tapi bukan itulah alasan utamanya!

"Kau berisik sekali Tahi Lalat Sialan!" bentak Hiruma, tidak memberikan waktu bagi Juumonji untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ikkyu. Yang dibentak hanya diam dan kembali melangkah. Stasiun kini sudah terlihat di depan mata mereka. Saat yang lain sibuk melihat jadwal kereta, Hiruma hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Juumonji dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dalam waktu sedetik, Hiruma tahu apa yang juniornya itu sedang rasakan.

"Keh, kau ingin tahu kenapa dia begitu cemas?" tanya Hiruma kepada Ikkyu sambil menunjuk Juumonji dengan dagunya. Ikkyu mengangguk setengah tidak peduli.

"Besok pertandingan pertama yang harus ia lalui tanpa kedua saudaranya," jawab Hiruma dengan suara pelan yang serius. Ikkyu hanya tertegun sambil ikut memerhatikan Juumonji. Sementara itu, Hiruma mengeluarkan salah satu _handphone_-nya sambil tersenyum dengan sejuta arti.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya,

Hiruma tidak berbohong. Shuuei Doctor Fishes memang datang sesuai jadwal yang ia tentukan. Kini, mereka sudah berada di lapangan. Terlihat juga Takami dan Yukimitsu yang sedang pemanasan dengan anggotanya yang lain. Di sisi lain, Hiruma dkk juga sedang pemanasan. Kedua belah pihak mulai serius walaupun ini memang pertandingan yang tidak resmi. Bukankah menang lebih baik supaya bisa menuliskan kesan 'kuat' bagi sang pemenang? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran pemain yang akan bertanding hari ini.

Kecuali untuk Juumonji.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya bukannya pertandingan hari ini, materi kuliahnya, ataupun Mamori. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Kuroki dan Togano—kedua orang yang tidak mungkin berada di sampingnya. Hei, itu wajar. Juumonji sangat menyukai mereka sebagai temannya. Mereka berdualah yang selalu ada untuk Juumonji saat dia berada dalam kesulitan. Mereka berdua juga yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari Juumonji sejak lama. Bahkan, mereka juga ikut bermain _amefuto. _Dan sekarang, Juumonji harus bertarung di lapangan tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Juumonji menghela napasnya dan duduk di _bench_. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh begitu. Ini bukanlah keadaan dimana ia ditinggal pergi oleh kedua sahabatnya seperti saat _deathmarch_. Kini, kedua sahabatnya itu menyukai _amefuto_ sama seperti dirinya. Seharusnya dia tidak merajuk seperti ini karena tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Juumonji-_kun_," suara merdu milik seorang malaikat membangunkan Juumonji dari lamunannya. "Ya?" ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Mamori tersenyum untuknya. Untuk dirinya. Juumonji langsung menunduk. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, _salting_ yang diidapnya mulai berkurang. Kini ia memberanikan diri menatap gadis itu.

"_Ganbatte_!" sahut Mamori sambil menepuk pundaknya. Juumonji tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa. Pandangannya kemudian mengekor Mamori. Dilihatnya Mamori juga menepuk pundak pemain lain dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Juumonji hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemandangan tersebut. _Seniornya itu memang baik pada semua orang, bukan hanya pada dirinya_. Hancur sudah kebahagiaan selama 3 detik itu.

Namun, entah mengapa semuanya menjadi lebih mudah bagi Juumonji. Ia bisa menatap lapangan tempatnya bertanding nanti tanpa keraguan. Ia bisa menarik nafas dengan nyaman. Ia juga bisa memikirkan Kuroki dan Togano tanpa harus disertai pertanyaan 'apakah aku bisa tanpa mereka'—pertanyaan yang terus membuat Juumonji tersiksa. Kini, matanya sudah terbuka. Ia tidak sendiri. Di lapangan nanti ia bersama anggota Saikyoudai lainnya akan bertarung bersama-sama. Bertarung sebagai lelaki dan akan meraih kemenangan. Tanpa disadari, senyuman gadis itu membawa perubahan. Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kuroki dan Togano.

Juumonji memakai helm-nya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arena pertarungan.

**.**

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p>Now i give my greatest thanks to those people,<p>

** Yoorin Matsu**

**YouNii D3viLL**

**Arumru-Tyasoang**

**Anezakibeech**

Who want to spend their time to review **'Reciprocated Love'**

And for you, who read this—weird—story, thank you so much, dear :* #pelukcium #eh

Dan inilah balasan review-nyaa~ ^0^/'''

**YouNii D3viLL: **makasih buat review yang ngedukungnya~ m(_ _)m

terimakasih udah sempetin review :)

**Arumru-Tyasoang: **haa? Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis #ngasihin tisu. Mamo's side? Nanti deh kapan-kapan #plakduak. Gapapa kok gaje juga, saya juga gaje :) makasih udah sempetin review yaa~ :)

**Anezakibeech: **Haaa? Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis~ #tisu habis. #tepuk pundak aja. Jadi Hiruma-nya berenkarnasi gitu ceritanya~ HiruMamo? Nih HiruMamo #tapi hanya slight. Iyaa~ nanti aku bikin kok, tunggu saja~ Makasih udah sempetin review :)

#untuk **Yoorin Matsu; **balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM ;))

**.**

** Waktunya tralala-trilili with author yang GAJE ini! X) **

Okay, maafkan saya karena kembali mengotori FESI dengan fic yang tidak jelas ini T,T di tengah himpitan tugas saya keukeuh (bersikeras) untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Ngebut banget pula. Jadi inilah yang terjadi; fic yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Saya belum sempet baca ulang—jadi typo gak bisa dihindari yaa :( Makna metamorfosisnya juga tidak begitu jelas ya? Maaf ya panitia karyanya mengecewakan begini ;_;

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, saya ingin sekali ikutan award bulan ini—ini pertama kalinya saya ikut award lhoo #ga ada yang nanya. Ya, harapan saya sih semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan event ajaa~

lalu ada sedikit saja yang akan saya tanyakan ...

1. Apa cerita ini layak dibaca? Seberapa abal cerita ini? T^T #mohon dijawab.

2. Apa Juumonji/chara lain OOC? Jawab yaa m(_ _)m

**3. Bolehkah saya meminta secuil review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please miss me<strong>!

**Carnadeite,**

**(January 29****th ****2012-January 29****th ****2012)**

**(08.23-12.20)**

'**Faktor X'**

**is formally finish (?)**

**or ... not?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

Papan skor menunjukkan angka 45-21. 45 untuk Saikyoudai. Kemenangan sudah digenggam. Pemain bersorak ria menyambut kemenangan. Hey, kemenangan yang diraih dengan susah payah memang pantas untuk disambut dengan suka cita, kan? Juumonji kini tersenyum lebar. _Tag_ _team_-nya dengan Banba tidak terlalu buruk. Malah bisa dikatakan baik. Ia bisa membuat barisan _line _Doctor Fishes mengalami _aoten _berjamaah_. _Sebuah awal yang baik untuk Juumonji mengingat lawannya itu cukup kuat dan juga merupakan seniornya.

Tanpa disadari Juumonji, 2 pasang lengan kini sudah melingkari badannya yang masih bau keringat. Ia tersentak saat melihat kedua sahabatnya berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman yang jahil. Senyuman yang bisa membuat hari Juumonji membaik.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa menjadi sangat kuat seperti itu?" Togano memuji sambil mencubit pipi kanan Juumonji.

"Kukira kau akan merajuk karena tidak ada kami," Kuroki melajutkan sambil mencubit pipi kiri Juumonji. Sementara itu yang dicubit tidak membantah. Ia sibuk menahan perasaan bahagianya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu datang. Namun, perasaan heran mulai mendatanginya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah kalian seharusnya—"

"SETAN ITU YANG MENGANCAM KAMI UNTUK DATANG KE SINI!" jawab mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk Hiruma yang sedang bersantai di _bench._ Juumonji mengangguk maklum sambil tersenyum untuk Hiruma. _Dasar setan yang satu itu ..._

Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa mereka berhamburan. Namun, tak lama keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Kami merindukanmu," sahut Kuroki dan Togano bersamaan. Jujur. Namun Juumonji menatap mereka sinis dan berkata, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan begitu."

"Hei! Kau juga terharu kan saat melihat kami datang?"

"Benar! Kau juga memalukan!" dan kemudian tawa mereka kembali membahana di lapangan itu.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bisa kau beritahu rahasianya agar bisa menjadi sekuat itu?" Togano bertanya dengan suara pelan. Kuroki terlihat serius menunggu jawaban, sementara Juumonji tersenyum rileks. Ia kemudian memandangi Mamori yang sedang memberikan handuk kepada Hiruma dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah. Gadis itu tersenyum malu pada Hiruma dan Hiruma hanya mengambil handuk itu sambil tersenyum sangaaat tipis.

"Kenapa, ya?" sahut Juumonji sambil tersenyum jahil pada teman-temannya itu.

-The End-


End file.
